The Perfect Gift
by RKLali
Summary: Read and you'll see :D little Christmas thingy ! Happy Holidays! /\ Kurama/Botan pairing


The disclaimer you already knowit XD I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!! But the plot is mine!!D: No stealing k??

Author's notes: Well this is my Christmas thingy x3 it's just a cute thing, not thaaaat fluffy! I hope ou all enjoy it! :D today's December 24th so...MERRY XMAS! :D I hope you all get what you wished for and have an awesome time with your dear ones! ^__^ here's to all my readers and reviewers~ -runs to the Christmas tree and stands under the mistletoe holding presents for everyone- :D enjoy guys! -gives away presents, kisses and hugs- let Christmas rush your mood today x3 -jumps all over-

**Special Note!!** : To all my dear readers, I would like to dedicate this story to those special readers and reviewers of mine who have been following my other fic "Skeptics and true believers" I really hope they'll read this one and will enjoy iy as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, this a very special dedication i'm making...I want to dedicate this story yo one of my best buds, my dood! the...butter! XD in our yummy breakfast! the head of out group, The Iluminati X'D, Graviti Angica here in FF... dood! Lovelia 19!! :D :hearts: thank you for being there all the time! you're so SO cool! BD we are so cool!! Hope to be friends for a long while! and have u around always to laugh or smack me me in the head whenever I tongue slip XD Thanks for everything! :D -gives special Christmas chocolate- MerryXmas! :D enjoy yhe Christmas/Love rush with me!

* * *

**The Perfect Gift**

It was a cold night, snow falling, filling the decorated streets. Everything was brilliant, colors, sparkles and happiness filled the atmosphere. It was Christmas Eve one could feel the delicious smell of food filling the air, the smiles of little children excited for Santa's arrival near midnight. Couples were walking hand in hand down the streets, love was definitely making its way on this holiday.

"I don't remember how I made it this far" he said, as he made his way down the snowy alley "People certainly get excited over this holidays huh?" he chuckled as he walked by, watching happy people everywhere, buying, eating, drinking…enjoying in family.

"All this noise…so annoying" a dark figure complained

The other man chuckled "It's Christmas after all, Hiei" he smiled at the shorter man

"So?" Hiei answered coldly

"It's that time of the year when people enjoy with their loved ones…it's quite a nice holiday, you also get presents and have the chance to give them" he smiled

"Hmph… you've been around humans for too long Kurama" he said in a disgusted tone

Kurama just smiled and kept walking "Perhaps I have"

Hiei hmph'd again and decided to follow silently, noticing the colored bag Kurama held on his hand "What's that?" he asked, way too curious for his usual self

"A present…" he said, letting himself drown in thoughts

"For that bubbly blue haired ferry girl?" Hiei said with a smirk, making fun of her

"You should get one for your sister" Kurama smiled "I bet she has something for you" he smiled

Hiei stopped his walk and with no other words he vanished, Kurama could only chuckle at Hiei's actions "I knew he'd fall for it" he said out loud and stood in front of a big Christmas tree "I hope she'll like it" he thought with a sigh before making his way to the meeting place

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You really look pretty tonight, Botan" Keiko said with a wide smile

Botan blushed, fidgeting while she looked at her reflection "Do you think he'll like it?" she asked the girls, nervousness obvious in her voice

"You look beautiful Botan, there's no doubt of it!" Yukina smiled, while giving the finishing touches to the present she was wrapping

"What's that you have there Yukina?" Keiko asked, trying to peek

"It's a present for Mr. Hiei" she smiled kindly "He's always so serious I thought something special would cheer him up" she giggled

"You really are a nice girl" Keiko said, patting her head softly "I bet he'll like it" she smiled

"What will you give Yusuke, Keiko?" Botan asked

Keiko giggled and winked at them "Let's say…it's something we'll enjoy together" her smile naughty

Botan sweat dropped and went back to the mirror "I think I don't want to know any more about it…"

"You dirty minded girl" Keiko laughed and started gussing up for the party

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On this beautiful night (Christmas Eve) everyone's wish is to spend time with the ones they love whether they're lovers, friends or family…A kiss, a smile, a courtesy every little detail makes Christmas better when it's spent between loved ones.

Everyone was already gathered, they were all having fun eating, chatting, dancing, drinking, smiling…loving. It was almost midnight, time for exchanging presents.

"Who wants to go first?!?!" Yusuke's cheerful voice breaking the non-existent silence

"I will I will!!!" Kuwabara, already drunk, said as he held out a present for Yukina "For you…my beloved Yukina" he said with hearts and rainbows on his eyes as he gave her the little box

"Ow Kazuma you didn't have to bother" she said with a blush as she opened the little box "This is…This is just beautiful!" she cheered, tears of happiness on her eyes as she held the small dove's crystal figure "Thank you so much Kazuma" she smiled at him the cutest smile

"N-No problem" he answered nervously, completely charmed by her smile as the blush covered his face

On the side Hiei was cursing at him while Yusuke was trying hard to hold his laughter at his friend's reaction

"Can I give my present now?" Yukina asked softly, still a little blushed

"Go on girl!" Yusuke said excitedly as he leaned over Keiko

"I…my present is for Mr. Hiei" Yukina said softly as she looked at Hiei who was leaning on a wall

"…" he just stared at her as she held out the wrapped present

"I hope you like it" she said even more blushed, fidgeting with her hands

Hiei was still motionless until Kurama coughed politely as to call his attention "u-uh… yeah… thanks…" he said really low "I have… this is for you…" he said as he held out something to her

"Is this…for me? Really?" She asked, happy at his detail

Hiei just nodded looking away to hide the blush on his face

Yukina took the present and when she was going to thank him, he had already disappeared

"Oww Hiei is really a bummer" Botan giggled "he could've stayed a little longer at least!"

"Guys guys!! It's almost midnight!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara called, they were already a little gone in alcohol

"But…but we're not done with the presents- -" Keiko tried to remind them only to be dragged by them

"I think that'll be useless" Botan giggled as she looked at them dragging Keiko "The countdown for midnight will be starting soon" she said addressing Kurama who was standing near her

"Do you think…you could come with me outside for a second?" he said with a soft smile

"S-sure" she said, meeting his eyes who made her feel weak in the knees

They both walked outside to the balcony and stared to the big city clock near the town's Christmas tree, midnight was just a minute away

"Kurama I…" Botan started and was interrupted by a kiss

She was motionless, all she could do was correspond to that passionate yet loving and gentle kiss as she wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck deepening her secret love for him even more.

Kurama broke off the kiss as the clock started ringing the bells that marked Christmas, everyone was too busy celebrating and cheering while they were lost in their little love world

"W-what was all that about?" Botan smiled at Kurama, her blush making her featured even cuter. She had completely forgotten about Christmas, everything was about Kurama now.

Kurama didn't answer but instead look up above their heads, he was holding something on his hand right above them "Merry Christmas" he said, his smile wide and a blush on his cheeks

Botan giggled as she caught a glimpse of the mistletoe he was holding above their heads "The perfect gift" she smiled and hugged him close, snuggling in the warmth of his chest "I love you" she whispered "Always have, always will…" she sighted, feeling happy and in peace in his arms

Kurama smiled pleased at her words and embraced her tighter "I love you too" the world could've ended, and they wouldn't have have noticed, for the love they were sharing at that moment on that Christmas eve could not be beaten or broken by anything else…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keiko was finally off the hook with the guys and she was sitting with Yukina and Shizuru on the living room

"Yukina, what did Hiei give you as a present? I never had a chance to see" she smiled

Yukina smiled and showed her a precious gemstone he got her

"And what was your present for him?" Keiko asked excited

Shizuru smiled naughtily as she lit a cigarette

Somewhere else, far from the balcony where Kurama and Botan confessed their love, Hiei sat on the branch of a tree in the middle of the park, no one was near the weather was cold and the snow piled up on his shoulders. It was already passed Midnight, he had just been staring at the little present Yukina gave him…he finally decided to open it. The loud BUMP! Could be heard everywhere, for Hiei had fallen off the branch of the tree in surprise as he stared at Yukina's present…

"So? What did you give him?" Keiko smiled

"It was Shizuru's idea, I really didn't know what to get him" Yukina said innocently as Shizuru interrupted her

"What man wouldn't be cheered up by a pocket sized calendar of bikini babes anyway" she grinned

"How come I don't get cool stuff like that…" Yusuke sighted

"…" Keiko threw a shoe straight as his face "Idiot!"

_THE END_

R&R please! :D HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


End file.
